Powerpuff Girlz Z the Story of The Twisted Sisterz
by 6741 Black Powerpuff
Summary: Rowdy Ruff Boyz Z and the Powerpuff girlz Z are rivals in everything from music to crime fighting. However what will happen when Straight Laced Momoko falls for the Rough and Tough Brick? Rated T for LOVE...And Violence. Also blue and green pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi! This is my first chapter of my first fanfic! YAYYYY! **

**Brick: Can we get started yet? (irritated tone ****)**

**Blossom: Don't be mean to Blaze-chan! (character's name ****)**

**Me: Anyway I only own my oc's.(I wish I owned the PPGZ and the RRBZ but I don't)**

**Buttercup: Since I made a bet with Butchie- boy that I can be nice Can we P-p-please start the story?**

**Butch: Having a tough time?(smirks ****)**

**Buttercup: URISAI!(SHUT UP ****)**

**Bubbles: STOP FIGHTING NOW!**

**Boomer: Anyways Blaze doesn't own any of the PPGZ and RRBZ except her oc's of course**!

**Me: Arigato(Thank you) Bommer-kun for doing the disclaimer. **

** Character descriptions****:**

**Bubbles/Miyako aka miya**

**Hair: pretty blond hair in straight pigtails that goes down to her back**

**Age:16**

**Height : 5ft. 9**

**Eyes: Clear, crystal, blue eyes **

**Fav. Color :Blue**

**Style: Super girly-girl**

**Miya is one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High and is really kind. She LOVES to design things. She doesn't yell or hurt anyone unless she needs to. She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her friends and one of her friends little sister. The band is called" ****The Twisted Sisters**** ". **

**Blossom/Momoko aka Momo and other nicknames ****:**

**Hair: Pretty orange hair in a ponytail with a gigantic pink bow.**

**Age :16**

**Height : 5ft. 9**

**Eyes: Pretty hot pink ones**

**Fav. Color: pink**

**Style: Girly-girl**

**Momo is one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High and LOVES sweets and is nice. She will yell and hurt someone when 1. She is stressed and 2. When it's necessary. She has an average body for a 16 year old girl. She is in a band with her friend and her little sister called "****The Twisted Sisters****". **

** Powered Buttercup/Kaoru aka K-chan and other nicknames****:**

**Hair: Jet black hair that goes down past her shoulders when it's down.**

**Age:16**

**Height : 5ft. 9**

**Eyes: Emerald green eyes**

**Fav. Color: Lime Green**

**Style: Tomboy**

**K-chan is surprisingly for her one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High. She loves to play sports. She has a VERY short temper or should I say fuse. You DO NOT want to be the one she's mad at or be around her when she EXPLODES and I really mean she EXPLODES! Other than that she's somewhat nice. She has a body of a normal16 year old girl. She's in a band with her friends and blossy's lil' sis. The band is called" ****The Twisted Sisters****" **** .**

** Ringing Bell/Belle aka Angel and other nicknames**** :**

**Hair: Hair as white as snow(simile hahaha! ****) that goes down to her thigh an has a black headband in it**

**Age: 16**

**Height : 5 ft. 9**

**Eyes: Actual white eyes**

**Fav. Color: White (Doesn't surprise me considering the nickname **** )**

**Style: No regular style**

**Belle is one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High despite her being VERY shy. She is also kind. DO NOT let that fool you, she does not have a good tolerance for people fooling around and such. She has the body of an average 16 year old girl. She surprisingly in a band with her friend and Blossy's lil' sis. The band is called" ****The Twisted Sisters**** " ****.**

** Jumping Bunny/Brianna aka purple and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: Pretty brown hair that is in a side ponytail that goes down to her lower arm**

**Age:15**

**Eyes: Purple**

**Height : 5 ft. 8**

**Fav. Color: Purple**

**Style: A little bit tomboy**

**Purple is one of the most popular girls in New Townsville High. She is SUPER hyper. She's kind but not afraid of a fight so no one messes with her. She has a body of an average 15 year old girl. She's in a band with her friend's and Blossy's lil' sis. The band is called" ****The Twisted Sisters**** "**** .**

** Burning Blaze(Me ****) /Brittany aka Britt and other nick names **** :**

**Hair :Chestnut brown with blonde streaks ,when it's up it goes down to my upper arm and when it's down it goes to my waist.**

**Age:16**

**Height : 5 ft. 9**

**Eyes: Dark brown**

**Fav. Color: Hot Pink**

**Style: Girly Girl/ Tomboy**

**Britt is one of most popular in New Townville High. Britt is up for any bet or challenge. She very kind and caring but, don't get her mad she can turn evil in a moment and give you a really CREEPY stare that sends shivers down your spine. She has a body of an average 16 year old girl. She's in a band with her friends and Blossy's lil' sis. The name of the band is called"**** The Twisted Sisters**** " **** .**

** Lightened Sage/ Kuriko aka sticky fingers and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: Light brown hair that goes down to her mid-thighs**

**Age:14**

**Height : 5 ft. 7**

**Eyes: Unusual orange eyes**

**Fav. Color: Orange**

**Style : Girly- girl(Like her older sister blossom ****J**** )**

**Kuriko is the most popular girl in New Townsville Junior High. She eats a LOTTTT of candy, that's why one of her nicknames is " Sticky Fingers". She is nice but she has the temper of her sister. She has the body of an average 14 year old girl. She's in a band with her sis and her sis' friends. The band is called "**** The Twisted Sisters****" **

** Explosive Bommer/ Bommer . At school his name is Eiji aka baby bro and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: dark blonde hair that is spiked up on the sides**

**Age: 18**

**Eyes : Clear, navy blue eyes**

**Height : 6 ft. 1**

**Fav. Color: Dark Blue**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Eiji is one of the most popular guys in New Townsville High. His personality is like Miya because he's her counterpart. He has some muscle. He is more fashion-forward than his brothers. He's in a band with his brothers an the professor's son. The band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS**** " **** .**

** Hard Brick/ Brick. His school name is akako aka Red and other nicknames :**

**Hair : Dark red hair that goes down to his neck.**

**Age :18**

**Height :6 ft. 1**

**Eyes: Crimson red**

**Fav. Color: Red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Red is one of the most popular guys in New Townsville High. His personality is like Momo except there more reasons he'll yell or hurt anyone. He more muscle than Baby Bro. He ALWAYS wears his cap except in the shower and when he's sleeping. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken the professors son. The band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS ****" ****.**

** Strong Butch/ Butch. At school his name is Ikuto aka Butchie-Boy (See what I did **** ) and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: Dark black hair. He has a bang that covers his left eye and the rest in a ****tiny**** ponytail.**

**Age : 18**

**Height : 5 ft. 11**

**Eyes: Dark Green **

**Fav. Color: Dark Green**

**Style : Bad boy**

**Butchy- Boy is one of the most popular guys in New Townville High. His personality is exactly like K-Chan's. He has the most muscle out of his brothers and Ken. He is the playboy of the group. He is in a band with his brother and the mini professor.(One of Ken's nicknames is" The Mini Professor " ****. )The band is called" ****The Bonded BROTHERS****" **** .**

** Roaring Beast/ Beast . At school his name is Brandon aka Tiger (Hahahahaha ****) and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair : Darker than Angel's and has beiber bangs.( That better be funny! ****)**

**Age:18**

**Height :5 ft. 11**

**Eyes: Light Gray**

**Fav. Color: Light Gray**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Brandon is one of the most popular guys in New Townsville High. His personality is like Angel's. He has more muscle than Bommer but, less muscle than Brick. He hates nickname tiger that Butchie-Boy gave him. He is in a band with his bros and Ken. The name of the band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS****" **** .**

** Racing Brad/ Brad. At school his name is Matt aka Racer and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair: Bangs that would cover his eyes if he didn't have his bandana on.**

**Age:17**

**Height: 5ft. 10**

**Eyes :Violet**

**Fav. Color :Violet**

**Style : Bad boy**

**Matt is one of the most popular guys in New Townsville High. His personality is like Brianna's. He has more muscle than brick but, less muscle than butch. He loves teasing butch that he's faster. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken. The name of the band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS****" ****.**

** Blasting Blade/ Blade. At school his name is Alex aka red ninja and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair : Hair and streaks of blonde are darker than Britt's hair and blonde streaks**

**Age : 18**

**Height : 5 ft.11**

**Eyes : Slightly darker than Britt's**

**Fav. Color: Dark Red**

**Style: Bad boy**

**Red Ninja is one most popular guys at New Townsville High. His personality is like Blaze'z . He is almost asd strong as Butch too. He is the 3****rd**** fastest out of his brothers. He's in a band with his brothers and Ken. The band is called"**** The Bonded BROTHERS**** " ****.**

** Ken aka The Mini Professor and other nicknames **** :**

**Hair : Black like the Prof.( Abbreviation for Professor **** )**

**Age : 14**

**Height : 5 ft. 9**

**Eyes : Gray**

**Fav. Color : Dark Orange ( Didn't see that coming did you **** ) **

**Style : Bad boy ( didn't se that coming coming either hahaha! ****)**

**Ken is the most popular boy in New Townsville Junior High. His personality s like Kuriko's. He has the lest amount of muscle of the guys. He's in a band with the RRBZ. The name of the band is called "**** The Bonded BROTHERS**** " ****.**

** Chapter 1**

**Blaze'z pov**

**I woke up to my bursting into my room yelling "Get your butt up now before I drag you to the living room! " I groan before getting up and look at" Oh shoot, I'm gonna be late! Mom why didn't you wake me up! " I yell before I'm out the door. I didn't even have breakfast! When I got to the classroom I said" Sorry Dr. Fager." (My real first period teacher and this is the orchestra classroom.) She sighed and said "Got up late again or your mom forgot to wake you up?" "The second one. " I replied. "Ok. Go take your seat" I nodded and sat beside K-Chan in the 3****rd**** row. "As I was saying we have 5 new students come in boys".**

**Me :Done finally!**

**Everyone else: WHAT!**

**Me: What? I got to get this posted**

**Brick : R & R**

**Everyone: Sayonara!( Bye ! ****)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back yay!**

**Kaoru: Back? You didn't post that long ago..**

**Belle: (Shy Voice) May I please say something please?**

**Me: Of course you can! You part of the fanfic too.**

**Belle: Can my p.o.v. be first please?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Momo : I wanted mine to be first.**

**Me: Don't sweat it your p.o.v. will be in it**

**Momo: Yay!**

**Kuriko : B- chan doesn't own the PPGZ or the Rrbz she only owns her oc's like blaze and blade.**

**Miya: Can we get started?**

**Me : Yes **

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 2**

**Belle's p.o.v.**

"**As I was saying we have 5 new students come in boys." She said as she motied the door to open. Then 5 boys walked in. They were the RRBZ. Looks like they have new members. Luckily we have new members too. Then the teacher said" Introduce yourselves boys." Brick was the first to speak." I'm Akako. Nice to meet you." Almost all the girls sighed. Then boomer spoke "I'm Eiji. Nice to meet everyone." He said with a smile a few girls almost passed out. When Butch spoke he had a cocky grin on he said "I'm Ikuto, you may now applaud. " The girls who were about to pass out did this time. Kaoru scoffed then Butch winked at her. Uh-oh! Her fists were clenched ready to punch someone. Luckily for me she relaxed. Then a guy that looked like me said "I'm Brandon." He must be my counterpart. He's shy like me though. A couple more girls passed out then someone that looked like britt said " Hey, I'm Alex." the last one said" That must mean I'm Matt!" Every one who wasn't passed out or jealous laughed. We were the only girl conscious. The teacher made them sit by us. After they sat down class started.**

** Momoko's p.o.v.**

**After Matt introduced himself me and the girls burst into a laughing fit. We were the only girls conscious after the introductions. The rest pasted out. I'm surprised they didn't break their instruments. The teacher said after everyone stopped laughing. "Akako sit next to Momoko, Eiji next to Miyako, Ikuto next to Kaoru, Brandon next to Belle , Alex next to Brittany, and Matt next to Brianna." Kaoru got up and just stormed out of class after the teacher said that. Butch was asked to fetch Kaoru and he he walked back in he had kaoru slinged over his shoulder. After she was in her seat class started. Then they were in our 2****nd****,3****rd**** ,and 4****th****. They weren't there at lunch. While we wre in the middle of lunch our belt started beeping. We transformed in an empty classroom and found out it was the RRBZ. When we arrived there ,they split up. I said "I'll search for brick. You search for your counter parts." We all agreed then split up. I followed Brick into an ally and then I lost him. "Damn." I muttered under my breath. Then stepping out of the darkness Brick said" I thought power puffs wouldn't cuss" and then smirked." Normally I wouldn't but, when you chase a criminal and lose then you have the right to cuss." I got a closer look and I hate to say this but, he looked HOTTT!I started daydreaming and didn't notice that Brick cornered me. When I got my head out of the clouds, I kicked him away and started fighting him.**

** Kaoru's p.o.v.**

**I followed Butch into an abandoned building and lost him. "Damnit." I said. Then Butch revealed himself and said" Powder Puffs shouldn't cuss." I got angry and marched up to him and said "First off it's Power Puff and second we can if we want to." Butch chuckled and stepped closer and stooped down since he's two inches taller so we were face to face and said" So you think you're a bad girl huh ?"I replied" More bad than the rest of the Power puffs. Hell Ya! But a bad girl? Uh Hell no! BAKA! (STUPID!)"We continued fighting after that**

** Miyako's p.o.v.**

**I had Boomer in my sight until he went into the park and then I lost him. "Bommer." I called and all of a sudden I hear someone behind me yell" BOO !" I screamed and jumped. Then I hear Boomer laughing. I say "It's not FUNNY! Stop laughing!" Then I hit him on his back. He stops laughing and hits me and we keep hitting each other.**

** Bunny's p.o.v.**

**I followed Brad into a club. The music was so loud it hurt my eardrums. I managed to follow him out of the club and into a field. He said" I thought I lost you in there." "Sorry but, it will take a lot more than a smelly, nasty and dusty club that plays music too loud to lose a Power puff" Then we start fighting. I had to dodge a lot of punches.**

** Blaze's p.o.v **

**Blade is not a fast runner so it was easy to catch up to him. We are fighting on an empty street.**

"**Flaming Fire Notes !" He barley dodged it.**

" **Flaming Sword Slices !" He said "Fire Force Field!" I got the force field up just in time. We kept using our fire powers.**

** Belle p.o.v**

**I followed Beast to an closed-off section of New Townsville Mall. I said "There's no way you can beat me." Beast laughed and said "I can beat you because I'm your counterpart." we started fighting.**

**(A/N You probably know what happens they beat them and also knock them out and take them to the proffesors where Lightened Sage aka Kuriko and Ken are at)**

**Momoko p.o.v.**

**When we walked in Kuriko aka Lightened Sage was singing a song we made called "Something like a party "(A/N THIS SONG ISEN'T MINE! It belongs to the School Gyrls.) We should make another video for that. It looks Miya read my thoughts because she said "Let's make another video for this." We begged the Professor and he agreed. When we got our outfits on for the song( There the same as the school gyrls wear but, the outfits are there own colors in this video.) When the music began we all started singing:**

**All: Just give me a beat **

**And all I need is a beat**

**Nothing more than a beat**

**(Chorus )**

**La da da da la da da da oo**

**It's something like a party**

**La da da da la da da da oo **

**I'm invitin' everybody**

**DJ keep it comin' DJ**

**Keep it keep it comin'**

**When the speakers **

**Starts a thumpin' **

**Everybody starts to**

**Jumpin'**

**Cuz' we all up in here**

**Got our hands up in the air**

**Were singin' **

**La da da da la da da da oo**

**(Verse 1 )**

**Blaze: I know you think **

**This song is about ya**

**Kaoru: It's about me **

**Myself and I'm comin' out at**

**Miya: Where my people at **

**You in the front and in the back**

**Momo: Stop the beat let me get a clap**

**That's what I'm talkin' about yea**

**(Bridge)**

**All: I'm gonna give ya what ya been missin'**

**And I'm thing that u really need oh woah**

**Oh oh**

**I wanna know if your all ready for what I've**

**Got In store if you know the words then sing**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 2**

**Kuriko: Now 8 and up above is comin' out on the floor**

**Belle:That's why I decided to give ya **

**What ya want**

**Blaze: Just a little more people say they want some more**

**Kaoru: There sick of this well I'm the cure**

**Miya: That's what I'm talkin' about yea**

**( Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Momo: This song is never-endin' so stop pretendin'**

**Kuriko: Like you've forgotten any of the words**

**Belle: Get a clue **

**So east to do**

**All: Now I want every one to sing **

**You should all know my melody**

**Goes a little some like**

**( Chorus)**

**Song ended**

**Me: Done! Sorry it's soo long!**

**Ken: Good job! **

**Everyone else :YA!**

**Me: Thanks anyway R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: ohaio (Good Morning) or Konichiwa (Good Evening) and welcome Ladies & Gentleman to chapter 3 YAY! Brick's p.o.v. will be first.**

**Brick: Yes Finally!**

**Ken: Don't make her regret her decision Red.**

**Brick: Don't call me Red.**

**Momo: Stop fighting it's annoying.**

**Miya: I agree so, STOP FIGHTING!**

**Brick & Ken: YES M'AM! (Scared voice)**

**Me: Thanks for the reviews and favorites! K- Chan can you do the disclaimer ?**

**Kaoru: Hai! (Yes!) Blaze does not own the PPGZ and the RRBZ! She only owns her character and Blade! ;)**

**Butch: Why winking face**

**Me: (Demon Voice) BECAUSE I CAN & DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO DARE QUESTION ME AGAIN! (Normal voice) Got it? **

**Butch: Y-Y-Yes!**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3**

**Bricks p.o.v.**

**Me and my brothers heard singing behind a door. When we opened it we saw the girls in different outfits singing. They were good too. It looks like our band has some competition. Anyway we took this as our chance to escape the lab. We stated out the door and went to Mojo's and practiced our song called "Down" (A/N Again I don't own the song. The song belongs to Jay Sean.)**

**(Chorus)**

**All: Baby are you down, down, down, down,down**

**Down, down**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**Down, down**

**Oh**

**Verse1**

**Brick: You oughta know ( Know, know )**

**Blade: Tonight is the night to let it go**

**Butch: Put on a show ( Show ,show)**

**Boomer : I wanna see how you lose control**

**Bridge**

**All: So leave it behind cuz we**

**Have a night to get away**

**So come on and fly with me**

**As we make our great escape**

**So baby don't worry**

**You are my only**

**You won't be lonely**

**Even if the sky is falling down**

**You'll be my only**

**No need to worry**

**( Chorus)**

**Verse 2**

**Ken: Just let it be**

**Beast: Come on and bring your body next to me**

**Brad: I'll take you away hey**

**Brick: Turn this place into our private getaway**

**(Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**Blade: Even if the sky is falling down like she suppose to be**

**She gets down low for me**

**Down like her temperature, Cause to me she is zero degrees**

**She cold over freeze**

**I got that girl from overseas**

**Now she's my Miss America**

**Now can I be her soldier please**

**I'm fighting for this girl**

**On a battlefield of love**

**Don't it look like baby cupid sendin' arrows from above**

**Don't you ever leave the side of me**

**Indefinitely, now probably**

**And honesty I'm down like the economy**

**(Bridge) **

**(Chorus )**

**End of song**

**After that Ken went home and me and my bros went to sleep.**

**Momoko's p.o.v.**

**After I went home I went to my bed room listed to someone's band singing a song called" In my head". The band was called " The Bonded BROTHERS" ( I do not own the song "In my head". That song belongs to Jason Derulo.) I was also thinking about Brick. Thinking about him makes me blush for some reason. He looked hot. His red eyes are so mesmerizing. He was 2 inches taller. UGH snap out of it . You can't like him! I'm so confused I think I like him but, I also think I hate him. When I think about how hand some he is I get this weird feeling. What is this feeling? I stopped thinking about it got under the covers, turned off the lights, took my bow out, and went to sleep.**

** The Next Day **

**I got up and saw red eyes staring at me. I rubbed my eyes thinking it was an illusion . I opened them again and looked around It was not an illusion. Brick was in my room, at my closet, picking out clothes for me I think. My I pod I used last night was playing one of my favorite songs called " Hurry up and save me". Instead of screaming because I felt sick I asked Brick "Brick, Why the hell are you in my room ? " . He chuckled and said " What ? I'm just picking out clothes for my neighbor". He picked out a light pink t-shirt that would hug my curves, hot pink mini skirt, red high heels and my red bow. He even laid out my glittery pink eyeshowdow, pale pink lipstick, my Cocoa Butter Kiss deodorant, and my Pink Chiffon perfume. I was thinking then said" How did you even get in my house?". He responded " Your mom let me in. She looked like she was drunk". Knowing my mom she probably was. I saw eggs on a tray with strawberries and oatmeal. I asked shocked "You made me breakfast?". He nodded while looking at a picture of my family and Miya with K-Chan. I looked at my Chester drawers at saw red roses on the top. I suddenly ran to my bathroom and threw up.**

**Me : Done! How was that ?**

**Blossom: Why was I sick?**

**Brick : I'm thinking to make it more dramatic. **

**Blossom : That makes sense.**

**Me : Sayonara! (BYE !) **

**K-Chan: R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ohio (Good Morning ) or …**

**Kaoru: WHEN WILL OUR P.O.V.'S BE IN THE STORY!**

**Me: AFTER THIS CHAPTER! Anyway Ohaio or Konichiwa ( Good Evening ) and Butch can you do the disclaimer instead of Buttercup who soo RUDLY INTERUPTED ME!**

**Butch : Hai. (Yes. ) Blaze the Pink does not own the PPGZ or the RRBZ even though she wished she did. She owns her own character and Blade aka her OC's.**

**Me : Arigato! ( Thank you ! ) but don't call me that or else I'll cut your head clean off your throat! Got it?**

**Butch: (Irritated voice ) Hai.**

**Belle : Enjoy !**

**Chapter 4**

**Brick's p.o.v.**

**If you want to know why I'm being n -n -nice it's because so I can know her weakness and destroy the PPGZ! Ha ha ha ha ha! While she was in the bathroom, I was making her bed and trying to find her diary. Before I put a blanket on her bed I heard someone vomiting. I rushed into the bathroom, with a blanket, like I cared and bursted through the door. She was vomiting into the toilet. When she stopped throwing-up I went over there and wrapped the blanked around her and said "Let's get you back to bed." She nodded got and went to her bed and got under the flat sheet. I continued making the bed. I put my hand on her forhead. She was completely blazing hot on her forehead. I said "You have a fever. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be there because your sick ." She smiled and said almost in a whisper "Arigato. " I called the school and explained why Pinky and I won't be at school.**

** Momoko's p.o.v.**

**While Brick was out of the room I put on a song called " What Goes Around" (I DO NOT own the song the song. The song belongs to the School Gyrls.)Me and my 'sisters' aka my friends and little sister sang at our first concert. I started singing:**

**Verse 1**

**Me: You gonna get what you asked for you know that right ?  
So don't dish it 'cause I'll throw it back like dynamite**

**You better watch where you steppin'**

'**Cause girl with me you can't win**

**There's no need to compete**

**And you know that right ?**

**Bridge**

**Don't be tryin' to step**

**Where you know you shouldn't be**

**Because I'm the kind of girl**

**That you know can bring the heat**

**So you better step back**

**I don't wanna react**

**You don't want me to loose control**

**Chorus**

**Cause if your tryin' to get me whoa**

**Then I'mma get you back**

**What go around come around girl**

**What go around come girl (Chorus x2)**

**Then I'mma get you back**

**Verse 2**

**I see what you doin'**

**So don't think you slick**

**And if you come around me**

**I'mma have to trip**

**I got all my girls around around me**

**And they got my back**

**So meet me at the playground**

**If you wanna throw back**

**( Bridge )**

**( Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**Cause I hear that you've**

**Benn talking 'bout me whoa**

**Keep on talkin'**

**And you gonna see**

**I might be young**

**But I ain't playin' no games**

**You get burnt when your playin' with flames oh**

**(Chorus)( x 2)**

**Song ended**

**I was so into the music I didn't notice Brick come in and sit in a chair listening. When I looked around I saw Brick sitting down staring in awe. Then the radio turned on and Brick started singing a song called" Moves like Jagger" by The Bonded BROTHERS. He started singing :**

**Verse 1**

**Brick: Oh (x 2)**

**Just shoot for the stars **

**If it feels right**

**Then aim for my heart**

**Of you feel like **

**Then take me away**

**Make it okay **

**I swear I'll behave**

**You wanted control **

**So we waited**

**I put on a show**

**Now I make it**

**You say I'm a kid**

**My ego is big**

**I don't give s**t**

**Chorus**

**And it goes like this**

**Take my by the tongue**

**And I'll know you**

**Kiss me till you drunk**

**And I'll show you all **

**All the moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I don't need try to control you**

**Look to my eyes and I'll own you**

**With them moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**I got the moves like Jagger**

**Verse 2**

**Maybe it's hard**

**When you feel like**

**Your broken and scarred**

**Nothing feels right**

**But when your with me**

**I'll make you believe**

**That I've got the key**

**Oh!**

**So get in the car**

**We can ride it**

**Wherever you want**

**Get inside it**

**And you want steer **

**But I'm sifting gears I'll take it from here**

**(Chorus)**

**He was doing cool dace wanted me to sing the girl parts. I agreed so I started singing:**

**Verse 3**

**Me : You wanna know **

**How to make me smile**

**Make me smile**

**Take control **

**Own me just for the night**

**And if I share my secret**

**Your gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see it**

**So watch and learn**

**I won't show you twice**

**Head to toe**

**Ooh baby rub me right**

**But if I share my secret**

**Your gonna have to keep it**

**Nobody else can see this**

**Me and him sing the Chorus and the song ends. I said " You were awesome!" He said "Arigato! " We spent the rest of the day having fun and the best news my fever was gone!**

**Me: PHEW! DONE!**

**Miya and Eija aka Boomer: GREAT JOB!**

**Me : Arigato! I can't believe I did this in 1 day!**

**Matt aka Beast : I have to agree!**

**Kuriko and Ken: I second that!**

**Me : Remember R & R! Also I don't own any of the songs that will have lyrics or songs that will be mentioned. **

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: I finally get to work on this chapter aka this fanfic will have the greens and blues. Just so you know.**

**Kuriko : Can we get sterted? I want to see the greens chapters!**

**K-Chan : Why Blaze? Are you trying to kill me? I don't want a l- l- love story with BUTCH!**

**Butch: To bad Butter babe!**

**Ken : Blaze doesn't own anything but the story and her OC's.**

**Bunny :ENJOY !**

** Chapter 5**

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

** Today's the talent show! To bad Momo won't be here. She got sick yesterday. Were singing a song called" I'd lie". ( The song is by Taylor Swift.) I have to sing it by myself! Well technically I'm not singing by myself. The other girls are doing backup. Even Kuriko's here. Her middle school let her come here. We are next. Himeko's singing of trying to sing " Something like a party" anf failing miserably might I add. When she was FINALLY done the student council said " Give a round of applause to The Twisted Sisters singing I'd lie!". Since were a popular band there was a lot of chaos. I took a DEEP breath and started singing:**

**Verse 1**

**Buttercup : I don't think that passenger's seat**

**Has ever looked this good to me**

**He tells me about his nights**

**And I count the colors in his eyes**

**He'll never fall in love he swears**

**As he runs his fingers through his hair**

**I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong**

**And I don't ever think it ever crosses my mind**

**He tells a joke I fake a smile**

**But I know all his favorite songs**

**Chorus**

**And I could tell you**

**His favorite colors green**

**He likes to argue born on the 17****th**

**His sisters beautiful**

**He has his fathers eyes**

**And if you ask me if I love him **

**I'd lie**

**Verse 2**

**He looks around the room**

**Innocently overlooks the truth**

**shouldn't a light go on**

**Doesn't he that I've had him memorized for long**

**He sees everything black and white**

**Never let nobody see him cry**

**I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**He stands there**

**Then walks away**

**My god if I could only say**

**I'm holding every breath for you**

**He'd never tell you**

**But he can play guitar**

**I think he can see though**

**Everything but my heart**

**First thought when I wake up**

**Is my god he's beautiful**

**So I put on my make-up**

**And pray for a miracle**

**Chorus**

**I could tell you**

**His favorite colors green**

**He likes to argue **

**Oh and it kills me **

**his sisters beautiful**

**He has his fathers eyes**

**If you ask me if I love him**

**If you ask me if I love him**

**I'd lie.**

** The crowd went wild. As always I'm trying not to faint. The screaming is so LOUD it hurts my eardrums. I think I lost my hearing. The student council ended the screaming by saying" Settle down now! Anyway another popular band will be joining the competition. Singing 'In My Head', Give a round of applause to The Bonded BROTHERS". I lost my hearing AGAIN!I wish these people would stop screaming their heads off! Just when I was about to walk off the stage, somebody pulled me back onto the stage. When I turned around the guy that pulled me back on was wearing a blazer with a dark green t-shirt, black jeans, and dark green Converse. I asked" What. Are. You. Doing." Before he could answer the song started and he began to sing:**

**Verse 1**

**Blade: JJJR Come on!**

**Butch: Everybody's looking for love (Oh)**

**Ain't that the reason you're at this club(Oh)**

**You ain't gonna find a dance with him (No. Oh.)**

**Got a better solution for you girl.(Oh. Oh)**

**Bridge**

**Bommer: Just stay with me now**

**Say the word and we'll go**

**I'll be your teacher**

**I'll show you the ropes**

**You'll see a side of love**

**You've never known**

**I can see it going down**

**Going down**

**Chorus**

**Butch: in my head**

**I see you all over me**

**In my head**

**You fulfill my fantasies**

**In my head**

**You'll be screaming no**

**In my head it's going down(x2)**

**In my head yeah**

**In my head(Yeah. Oh yeah)**

**Verse2**

**Some dudes know all the **

**Right things to say**

**When it comes down to it**

**It's all just game(Say)**

**Instead of talking**

**Let me demonstrate yeah**

**Get down to business**

**Let's skip foreplay (Eh. Yeah)**

**(Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Verse 3**

**Ken: Break it down**

**Ay-oh come on**

**Ay-oh ay-oh**

**Beast: You be singing to**

**Me baby**

**In my head**

**Right now**

**Ken: Ay-oh ay-oh**

**Come on**

**Beast: She'll be screaming out**

**When it all goes down.**

**(Bridge)**

**(Chorus)**

**Ending Chorus**

**Butch: In my head**

**I see you all over me**

**In my head**

**You fulfill my fantasies**

**You'll be screaming more.**

**In my head**

**It's going down (x2)**

**In my head.**

** Throughout the song they were spinning us around and dancing. When the song ended cheers erupted from the crowd. It was like a volcanic eruption! I'm sure NORTH AMERICA could hear it. I definitely know I don't need to say this again, but I'm TOTALLY deaf. When we entered back stage the guy I was dancing with asked" Did you like the song?". I said" First off what is your name? Second I would like a lot more if I didn't have to dance to it." He chuckled and said" My name is Butch and I know your name is Kaoru. I know that because I sit behind you in Gym, Cupcake."**

**I snapped rudely " Don't you ever call me Cupcake ever again! ". He winked and said " Sure thing, Sunshine"****;**** ) I'm gonna get him one day, I swear!**

**Me: Done! How was that?**

**K-Chan: Did I have to dance with him?**

**Me: Hai! ( Yes!)**

**Me : One more announcement I need reviews to improve the story! Untill I get at least 5 reviews I'm postponing the next chapter and starting another story. **

**Bubbles: But me and Boomer didn't get our two chapters.**

**Blossom: Don't worry Miya, people will review and the greens will get their other chapter and you'll get your chapters.**

**Miya: (sniff) Okay.**

**Everyone: R & R Please! Sayonara! ( Bye! )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!**

**K-Chan: Why did you people review?**

**Miya: So the story continues.**

**Boomer: Thanks for reviewing !**

**Belle: After this chapter she probably won't be posting in a while because she's still writing her other story she's starting.**

**Beast: No. She won't post another chapter after this in awhile because of that and she needs 8 reviews to continue.**

**Me : WOW! I'm surprised you guys talked a lot! I'm so proud**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 6**

**Buttercup's p.o.v.**

**The student council came back and said" Buttercup and butch get on stage. You guys are doing a duet" I sighed and got on stage with him the song was called" Stereo Hearts"( This version of stereo hearts belongs to Matty B Raps) we started singing:**

**Beging Chorus**

**Buttercup: My heart's a stereo**

**It beats for you so listen close**

**Hear my thoughts in every note**

**Make me a radio **

**Turn me up when you feel low**

**This melody was meant for you**

**So sing along to my stereo**

**Verse 1**

**Butch: if I was just another dusty record on the shelf**

**Would you blow me off **

**And play me like everybody else**

**If I asked you to scratch my back**

**Could you manage that (Huh?)**

**Like it read it well**

**Check it**

**Matty I can handle that**

**Furthermore **

**I apologize for any skipping tracks**

**It's just the last beat**

**That played me left a couple cracks**

**I used to used to used to**

**Now I'm over that**

**Not holding on to old lyrics**

**Like ancient artifacts**

**Bridge**

**Butch: if I could only find a note**

**To make you understand**

**I'd sing it softly in your ear**

**And grab you by the hands**

**To keep me stuck inside your head**

**Like your favorite tune**

**And know my heart's a stereo**

**That only plays for you yeah**

**Chorus**

**Buttercup: My hearts**

**A stereo**

**It beats for you**

**So listen close**

**Hear my thoughts**

**In every note o-oh**

**Make me**

**A radio**

**Turn me up**

**When you feel low**

**This melody **

**Was meant for you**

**So sing along**

**To my stereo**

**Oh (x7)**

**To my stereo**

**Oh (x4)**

**So sing along**

**To my stereo**

**Verse 2**

**Butch: If I was an old-school**

**50 pound boom-box**

**Would you hold me on your shoulder**

**Wherever you walk**

**Would you turn up my volume**

**Up if front of the cops**

**And crank it higher**

**every time you hear the beat drop**

**And all I ask**

**Is that you don't get mad at me**

**I'm playing hard**

**But working harder**

**That's the motto b**

**Appreciate every mixtape**

**Your friends make**

**You never know**

**We come, and go**

**Like on the interstate**

**Bridge**

**Butch: I think**

**I finally found a note**

**To make you understand**

**If you can hit it**

**Sing along**

**And take me by the hand**

**To keep me stuck in your**

**Head like your favorite tune**

**And know my hearts a stereo**

**That only plays for you, yeah**

**(Chorus)**

**Song Ended**

**The audience was screaming like it's the end of the world. We went backstage. As soon as I sat down I yelled "GET THESE THINGS OFF OF ME!" and threw the 3 inch heels as far away for me as possible. I heard miyako whine" Kaoru, those were very expensive." She whined as she went to go get them. We all were wearing a super tight and super short dress, 3 inch heels, and earrings and a necklace. Mine outfit was green, Miya's was blue, Belle's was white and so on and so on. After she fetched the shoes and sat down it was silent. I sighed and stood up and said " This is so BORING. I'm going home". I started walking to the door when a hand grabbed my waist and pulled me down into some lap. I looked behind even though I already knew it was Butch. I was correct, like I always am. I practically yelled" What are you doing? LET ME GO! " He chuckled and said" No can do Cupcake, unless you let me walk you home". I sighed since I know he means it and said" UHG! FINE! JUST LET GO OF MY WAIST!". He chuckled and let go of my waist we got up and left. We talked the whole way to me house. When we got there he KISSED me on the lips and took off running. 'Like a scardy cat' I thought. I was still trying to process when my mom yelled from inside" Kaoru, come inside or your going to get a cold". As soon as I walked in I was suddenly attacked by my brothers and dad . I pinned them all down in less than a minute. I walked to my room, and went to sleep.**

**Me: Sorry I didn't make it sooner I kept having stuff that kept me busy to do.**

**Miya: YAY! My chapter is next!**

**Kuriko: R & R**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye! )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Even though I did not get 8 reviews. I have let it go.**

**Miya : Hey! Let it go. Frozen.**

**Everybody: (Laughing)**

**Me: I didn't even notice that!**

**Beast: Anyway Blaze doesn't own the PPGZ and RRBZ and the music. She only owns her OC's**

**Me: Arigato (Thank you) Beast!**

**Boomer: I just noticed something!**

**Miya : What Boomie ?**

**Bommer: Beast and Belle. Disney's Beauty and the Beast!**

**Me: (Laughing) Okay enough with the jokes ENJOY!**

** Chapter 7**

**Miya's p.o.v**

**We arrived at the concert were performing at. I'm SUPER nervous! We practiced to get our vocals just right. We sold out our concert.**

**2 hours later…**

**We finished rehearsing and just in time too. The concert was about to start. We went to our dressing room. Luckily we only had to change clothes and shoes. We we were talking in the dressing room the security guards said" Time to go on stage". We nodded and ran on stage. I said " Arigato aka Thank you for coming to our concert. It means so much to us! Also have fun, sing along, and enjoy it. We worked really hard on it just for our fans. Thank you for supporting us!" Everyone cheered. Blossom sang Misery Business, Boogie Bam Dance, Let it go, and best damn thing. I sang What Goes Around, We 2 party, Baby I , and whistle. The night female night core version. Buttercup sang Something Like a Party, Girlfriend( Avril Lavigne), and Angel with a Shotgun. After Buttercup was done singing Angel With a Shot gun I said " Thank you for coming you can leave now or stay to listen the first song of our next concert." Everyone who stood up sat down. We started singing:**

**Verse 1**

**Buttercup: You had me**

**To get her**

**And here I **

**Thought it was me**

**I was changin' **

**Arranging**

**Me life to fit your lies**

**Miya: It's all said**

**And all done**

**Blossom: I gave it all**

**For the long run**

**Belle: Can she say**

**The same thing**

**Bunny: I guess this is goodbye**

**And good luck**

**Kuriko: I can't be what**

**You want me to be**

**Chorus **

**Blaze: I'm sorry**

**For changing**

**I'm sorry it had to be this way**

**Buttercup: It's easier just**

**To pretend**

**Miya: But I won't**

**Apologize for who**

**I am**

**No, no**

**Verse 2**

**Blaze: Remember**

**The time when**

**You said you were out**

**With your 'best friend'**

**Miya: But it wasn't the **

**Best friend that you knew**

**I thought you meant **

**And I used to accept it**

**Kuriko: I didn't know **

**I could be free**

**But I am**

**Blossom: And I won't**

**Go back 'cause you**

**So don't deserve me**

**Belle: I don't even**

**Want to be her**

**Chorus:**

**Buttercup: I'm sorry**

**For changing**

**I'm sorry**

**It has to be this way**

**Bunny: It's easier just to pretend**

**Blossom: But **

**I won't apologize**

**For who I am**

**Verse 3**

**Miya: I thank you for**

**This hopeless war**

'**Cause through the pain**

**And now I'm stronger**

**Than than before **

**Now I'm more**

**Belle: I don't need you anymore**

**I'm sorry**

**Blaze: listen close**

**I won't say this again**

**Blossom: I'm sorry**

**For changing**

**Buttercup: I'm sorry**

**It isn't like it was**

**Kuriko: Believe me**

**It's easier just to pretend**

**All: and no**

**I won't apologize**

**Why should I**

**Apologize**

**And no**

**I won't apologize**

**For who I am.**

**Song ended**

**And when the song was done the lights went off.**

**Me: Done**

**Momo: That's it**

**Blade: What happened?**

**Me: You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Everyone else: Awww!**

**Me: Oh! A special shout out to Anna Hollow! The 13****th**** is his/her birthday**

**Miya: Why did you say his/her ? It's obvious Anna Hollow is a … (I cover her mouth)**

**Everyone: Sayonara!(Good Bye!)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: welcome back! YAY!**

**Brick: I know you have that hyper disorder, but please stop being so hyper!**

**Me: Blossom! Brick's being mean!**

**Blossom: BRICK! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**K-Chan: Ha ha! Brick's in trouble (Mocking voice) .**

**Brick: URISAI! (SHUT UP!)**

**Butch: Sounds like someone grumpy.**

**Me: Anyway before I start laughing too hard, can some one do the disclaimer?**

**Bubbles: Blaze- chan doesn't own the PPGZ or RRBZ and the songs. She only owns her OC's and the story. Of course, you already know that.**

**Me: Arigato (Thank you) .**

**Blade: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 8**

**Boomer's p.o.v**

**We were at The Twisted Sisters concert. When they sang their last song all of a sudden the lights went off. Butch grabbed my wrist and said "Come on, so we can grab 'em and get out of here." I was confused so I asked" Why are we kidnapping them?" He sighed and said" So, we can- Wait, did you even listen to the plan?" I shook my head. He face-palmed and sighed exasperated (I think that's the right I really don't know) and said angered a smidge " No time, just snatch bubbles from the stage and follow us." I did as I was told.**

**20 mins. Later…**

**My head hurts. Bubbles would not stop screaming! She also put up a fight. I think I got a migraine. Than you , Bubbles. Note the f***in' sarcasm. All I want to do is sleep I fell asleep on the couch. Sadly, Blade woke me up with a smack to my forehead and yelling " GET YOUR LAZY A** UP NOW" I said" Geez , I'm up. What the f*** was that for?" He gasped and yelled" BRICK, BOOMER DROPPED THE F BOMB!" What he meant was I said the f word. But who really cares. Butch gave me a thumb's up while Ken shook his head. Blaze face-palmed while shaking his head, and Brad gave me a secret high-five. Brick said "Enough telling on people Blade. You're 16. Act like it." he sighed and muttered a "fine". I sighed relived because I didn't get yelled by Brick. Trust me, don't get yelled at by Brick, When he yells it's really scary. It's basically almost unsafe. He sighed and said "Okay, good. So what song should we practice first. I suggested " Sexy Back". Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. the music started as the girls were waking up and we were singing:**

** Verse 1**

**Butch: I'm bringin'**

**Sexy back (Yeah)**

**Them other boys**

**Don't know how**

**To act (Yeah)**

**I think it's special**

**What's behind your**

**Back (Yeah)**

**So turn around**

**And I'll**

**Pick up the slack**

**(Yeah)**

**Blade: take 'em**

**To the bridge**

** Bridge**

**Butch: Dirty babe (Uh huh)**

**You see these shackles**

**Baby I'm your slave (Uh huh)**

**I'll let you whip me**

**If I misbehave**

**(Uh huh)**

**It's just that**

**No one makes me**

**Feel this way (Uh huh)**

**Blade: Take 'em**

**To the chorus**

** Chorus**

**Boomer: Come**

**Here girl**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Brick: Come to the back**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Butch: VIP**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Beast: Drinks**

**On me**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Butch: Let me see**

**What you're**

**Twerking with**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Blade: Look at those hips**

**Boomer: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Ken: You make me**

**Smile**

**Blade: Go ahead **

**Be gone with it**

**Ken: Come here child**

**Blade: Go ahead**

**Be gone with it**

**Butch: Get your**

**Sexy on**

**Boomer: GO ahead **

**Be gone with it (x6)**

** Verse 2**

**Blade: I'm bringin'**

**Sexy back (Yeah)**

**Them other**

**F***ers don't**

**Know how**

**To act (Yeah)**

**Girl let me**

**Make up**

**For the things**

**You lack (Yeah)**

'**Cause you're**

**Burning up**

**I gotta get it**

**Fast (Yeah)**

**Boomer: Take 'em**

**To the bridge**

** ( Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**Boomer: You ready? (x3)**

**Oh**

**I'm bringin'**

**Sexy back (yeah)**

**You mother f***ers**

**Watch how I attack**

**( Yeah)**

**If that's your girl**

**You better watch**

**Your back ( Yeah)**

**Cause she'll burn it**

**Up for me**

**And that's a fact**

**( Yeah)**

**Butch: Take 'em**

**For the chorus**

** (Chorus)**

**Song ended**

** I forgot how many bad words that the song had in it. The girls applauded while we were bowing. Blossom stepped up clapping slow and looking really intimidating. She and her friends and her little sister, I think had smirks on their faces and slowly and creepily stopped clapping. I saw my brothers were a little scared. Blossom said" Well done. I'm impressed. I don't like the cussing or cursing, but other than that a job well done. Unfortunately, we can do better." Brick laughed and said" Is that a challenge?" Buttercup smirked and yelled " PLAY IT!" Suddenly this song was on and before they could stat singing …**

**Me: DONE! Sorry for being late on this.**

**Momo ; WHAT HAPPENED?**

**Me: SHHHH! Worrying is for another time ;) .**

**Blade: Happy late birthday crysan. Crysan's birthday was on the 13****th**** also.**

**Everyone: HAPPY LATE B-DAY CRYSAN!**

**Me : R & R**

**Everyone: Sayonara! (Bye!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Easter special

**Me: I'm back. Thanks to some encouragement from Xx Paranoid Angel121xX.**

**Miya: YAY!**

**K-Chan: About time!**

**Brick: Get popcorn something tells me this is going to be a SUPER LONG chapter.**

**Bommer: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 9**

**Belle's p.o.v.**

**We were about to sing when MOJO walked in and didn't notice us. He just walked up the steps to the second floor. Then I heard him scream " AAAAAHHHHH! ". It was hilarious. He ran down and saw us and yelled " WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY HOUSE!" I was really scared when he yelled that. Beast said" Calm down. We kidnapped them. ItwasBrick'sidea!" He said the last part really fast. MOJO grunted and went upstairs. Blossom said" Ready girls?" We nodded. She turned to me and said "You're lead with Bubbles." We nodded. The song was called 'Synchronize'. (This song belongs to Alana Lee .) The song started and we started singing:**

** Verse 1**

**Belle: I can never be you**

**You can never be me**

**I can't do what you do**

**You can't see what I see**

**Miya: were like sides of a coin**

**We've got separate views**

**But when I need a friend**

**You're the one that I choose**

** Bridge**

**Belle: Were better together**

**When ever we got stars in our eyes**

**Miya: Synchronize**

** Chorus**

**Kuriko: Like the moon**

**With the tide**

**Like the day **

**With the night**

**Momo: We're**

**Two parallel lines**

**Running side by side**

**Buttercup: We're the**

**Hands of the clock**

**We're the roll**

**And the rock**

**Miya: And that's all part of **

**Why you and I synchronize**

** Verse 2**

**Belle: We give**

**And we take**

**We know**

**What we like**

**We don't always**

**Agree**

**But we're**

**Tighter than**

**Tight**

**Miya: You begin**

**Where I end**

**When you speak I react**

**It's the craziest thing**

**But we like it like that**

** Bridge**

**Belle: The truth is**

**As long as**

**We're gonna be**

**Along for the ride**

**Miya: Synchronize**

** (Chorus)(x3)**

**Song Ended**

**I looked at their faces and they were shocked. I think Buttercup's attitude rubbed off on me because I almost started laughing. Buttercup was laughing her a** off. I had to admit it was funny. Blossom winked at Buttercup, Buttercup winked at Bubbles, Bubbles winked at Blaze, Blaze winked at me. I didn't understand. Then I realized it was a plan. I winked at Bunny, Bunny winked at Kuriko. Before they could speak we ran to the door. They quickly got in our way and wouldn't let us leave. So much for a plan. I looked at Blossom and noticed she was blushing. I was confused. Then they pushed us away from the door. Butch said" You're not leaving just yet. Boys time to punish them." They nodded and started to attack. It was Counterpart v.s. Counterpart. "Ringing bells." He was holding his ears. "Tiger Claws!" These claws that looked like tiger claws were coming right at me! I dodged just in time. We kept fighting and they won. My vision was blurry. I felt someone pick me up and I blacked out**

** A few hours later…**

**I woke up and tried to move but I couldn't I was chained to something. Someone said" Oh good, you're awake." I turned my head and saw Beast standing there. He was wearing a white shirt, black hoodie, white jeans, and black and white Jordans. His silver hair looked like glitter was spilled on his head. I said while rolling me eyes " Wow. Really old school." He smiled evilly and said" You're wearing the same thing." I looked down and he was right. I wasn't wearing these clothes earlier. I was very confused. My heels were also replaced by Jordans like Beast's. I asked curiously asked " Where are my clothes?" He replied " in the clothes washer." Then I asked" Whwt happed after I blacked out?" He said" I flew you up to my room, I changed you're clothes and shoes, and then handcuffed you to my bed." I screamed "YOU WHAT!" I felt so violated.**

**Me: Done!**

**Momo; By the way this was an Easter special.**

**Me : I NEED your opinions. Do you think I should get caught up on my other story, finish this story first, or keep working on them at the same time? Post you're opinion in the review section or PM me.**

**Everyone: Sayonara! ( Bye)!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Thanks for all the reviews. It's kinda hard to write 2 stories and do honor's homework. I also did my reading MSP. If you don't know what the MSP is… **

**Momo: it's a test that makes sure you're at the grade you should be in. **

**Me: Yes. Thanks. Kuriko can you do the disclaimer please ? **

**Kuriko: Hai! (Yes!) Finally! I mean Blaze doesn't own the PPGZ and RRBZ. She only owns her character and her OC's. She doesn't own any songs either, she might use songs, but doesn't own them.**

**Me: Arigato! (Thank you!) to minna. (Everyone.) Especially, Metal-Head-Gurl , Kimiko-chan123, Crysan, BatmanBeliever0027 and Mystical Raven and all those who commented good or bad, for helping me and supporting me. The reviews really mean a lot to me. **

**Miya: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 10**

** Beast's p.o.v.**

**Man! They got away. Oh well, I should get to sleep. After all, it's 3 am. I'm so tired. I changed into a white tank top, and black pajama pants. I put my black and white slippers. I also put on my black and outlined white eye mask. I turned off the lights, skipped brushing me teeth, got in my bed, made sure I was comfortable, and went to sleep.**

** The next day…**

**I got up yawning, of course. I looked at the clock and it read 6:00 A.M. I got up, went to the bathroom, Took a shower , brushed my hair, and exited the bathroom while walking over to my Chester drawers. I picked out a black shirt with a yen yang sign on it Black jeans with white jean pockets, White Nikes, and a black jacket. When I walked down I heard our song 'Payphone'. ( Tooo lazy to put lyrics. Also, I really need to post this.) After the song the radio person said "**And that was The Bonded BROTHERS singing 'Payphone'**. **Now we are calling Buttercup from The Twisted Sisters".** After a couple of seconds some one said on the radio "Hello?" (Now this will be the talking on the radio. Buttercup's words will be bolded and the radio persons not.) **"Hey. Is this Buttercup from The Twisted Sisters**?" " Yes. Who is this?" **"This is New Townsville 106.1"** " Oh. Well, what may I help you with?"** "Could you sing you new song 'Cannibal'? **"Oh. Sure!" Then she a song that went like this:**

** Verse 1**

**Buttercup:**

**I have a heart**

**I swear I do**

**But just not baby**

**When it comes to **

**You**

**I get so hungry**

**When you say**

'**You love me'**

**If you know what's**

**Good for you**

**I think you're hot**

**I think you're cool**

**You're the kind of guy**

**I'd stalk in school**

**But now that I'm famous**

**You're up my anus**

**Now I'm gonna **

**Eat you fool**

** Bridge**

**I eat boys up**

**Breakfast and lunch**

**Then when I'm thirsty**

**I drink their blood**

**Carnivore animal**

**I am a cannibal**

**I eat boys up**

**You better run**

** Chorus**

**I Am Cannibal**

**I am**

**I Am Cannibal**

**(I'll eat you up)**

**I Am Cannibal**

**I am**

**I Am Cannibal**

**(I'll eat you up)**

** Verse 2**

**Whenever you**

**Tell me**

'**I'm pretty'**

**That's when the hunger**

**Really hits me**

**You're little heart**

**Goes pitter, patter**

**I want you're liver**

**On a platter**

**Use you're finger**

**To stir my tea**

**And for dessert**

**I'll suck you're teeth**

**Be too sweet and**

**You'll be a goner**

**Yup I'll pull a**

**Jeffery Dahmer**

** (Bridge)**

** (Chorus)**

** Verse 3**

**Oh whoa whoa**

**Oh oh (x8)**

** (Chorus)**

**I love you (laughs)**

**I warned you**

**RAWR!**

**Song ended**

**The radio person said **"Thank you."** "No problem." And they hung up and radio person said **" Don't forget to go to their next concert on July 7th. They'll be singing in different languages. Now here is 'take a bow' By Rhianna".** We listened to the song while we ate. When it was 7:00 a.m. We walked to school. It takes us 20 minutes to walk there and 20 minutes to walk back. It was 7:20 when we got there. We went to our classes with girls following us around all day, as usual.**

**Me: Done! **

**Momo: Sorry she took long to post this.**

**K-Chan: Yeah! She has MSP testing. Got a problem? Talk to my fist! Or the School board. We really don't care.**

**Miya: Arigato! (Thank you!) for being so patient. **

**Everyone: SAYONARA! (THANK YOU!) **


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**MUST READ!**

**I need people to create villians for both stories. The Description of the villan(s) must include the following:**

**Name and maybe nicknames**

**Hair**

**Age**

**Height**

**Eyes**

**Fav. Color**

**Powers**

**Style**

**Back-story**

**And other information. Basically, it looks like my descriptions. I will PM you if you win and give you a Fake digital cookie. Any flavor you want! **

** I named this a chapter because I don't like my chapters being messed up with what number the posting is. You're probably confused, so I'll explain. The number that is next to the chapter like this:**

**5. Chapter 5.**

**I don't want it to look like this:**

**5. Chapter 4.**

**It confuses me sometimes. So that's why this is named a chapter. Well, Sayonara! (Bye!) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Welcome back! Arigato (Thank you) to Rainbow Bullet for a villain. Also Arigato to everyone who reviewed.**

**K-Chan: Rainbow bullet did a great job on…( Butch covers her mouth with his hand)**

**Butch: SSSHHHHHH! You don't want to spoil the surprise do you?**

**Miya: I'm pretty sure she does.**

**Me and Momo: BUT SHE WON'T! Understood Buttercup?**

**K-Chan: (Nodes head)**

**Kuriko: Good.**

**Me: Ken, can you do the disclaimer ? **

**Ken: Sure! Blaze doesn't own anything but her OC's and the story.**

**Me: Arigato!**

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

** Chapter 12**

** Blaze p.o.v.**

**I was in 3****rd**** period when all of a sudden the people in the office said " May I have everyone's attention. We are under lockdown. Please do not panic, this is NOT a drill. Please proceed with lockdown instructions. Thank you. Once again this is not a drill, I repeat not a drill. (I actually had a lockdown May 9****th**** 2014, you're lucky I'm alive and still typing )" I rushed out, took my compact out and shouted "BURNING BLAZE" put my compact in and did my transformation dance. What's unusual is the outfit was different. It was a long sleeved white denim mini-jacket that had hot pink stripes down my right arm on the side and baby pink stripes going down my right arm on the side. My top had pink fames coming from the bottom to the top and it was sparkly. It looked like I was being engulfed in flames. My skirt had black shorts under it probably because it barley covered my butt. It also had flames but they were on the sides and looked less realistic. On the front it had a match that was lit. THANK GOD for the shorts. It was weird that my outfit had a match on it. More weird was the design. I saw the girls and there outfits were like mine. Except of course they had their own colors and designs. Blossom had sakura petals (Cherry Blossom petals) and her design on the front of her light red skirt was a picture of a Pink diamond. Her light pink top made her look like she fell into a pile of sakura petals. Bubbles had bubbles and on the front of her navy blue skirt was a beautiful picture of a waterfall. Her light blue top made her look like she could fly into the sky and never return because how many bubbles were on there. Buttercup had lime green stars and leafs on her green top. On the front of her forest green skirt was a tree. Bunny had flowers and a bunny on the front of her lavender colored skirt. Her dark purple top had a bunny in a field of Lavender flowers. It was so realistic. Belle had a grey top with realistic white bells on it. On the front of her grey skirt it had a weird looking green dog in it, but it also looked cute. Kuriko had a light orange top with paint splatters that looked real yet good on the top. On the front of her dark orange skirt was a paint gun. The jackets had PPGZ on the left side, but the name PPGZ was cool. The first p was the first letter at the top. Then all the other letters were underneath each other. We were about to take off when we heard someone say " Hello, looking for me?"**

**Me: Sorry I'm so late! I'm to lazy and been reading other fan fictions, but I'm not stealing ideas.**

**K-Chan: She's right. And next chapter a new villain appears.**

**Miya: Once again, thank you Rainbow bullet for creating - (I Cover her mouth)**

**Me: That's enough Miya. (Takes hand off her mouth).**

**Miya: Sorry.**

**Me: I forgive you. ( We hug)**

**K-Chan: (Makes gagging noise) Okay, enough hugging. No more mushy-gushy ness.**

**Everyone :SAYONARA! (BYE)!**

**Momo: Don't for get to fav. And R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Ohio (Good Morning) or Konichiwa (Good Evening) mina (everyone) to another installment of one of my famous chapters of this fantastic story! :D Also, arigato (thank you) to 9871 for the villain. 9871 is also one of my friends from school. Her villain will also be making her appearance too. : D**

**Momo: How much sugar did you have? It's 12:26 pm and you're really hyper.**

**Me: I had cereal, a popsicle, and I'm drinking Coke Cherry. :D**

**K-Chan: Did Bloss just say hyper! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! (Running around screaming her head off)**

**Me: (Evilly laughing)**

**Everyone else except me: AHHHHHH! (While running around screaming)**

**Miya: (yelling) SINCE WE'RE GONNA DIE ENJOY!**

_** Chapter 13**_

_** Blaze's p.o.v.**_

We turned around and saw a girl that looks like a 15 year old girl. She has eyes that the pupil is split and are surrounded by a dark red and black. The white part of her eye was actually a bright green and has black mist coming from them. Her hair is black with read tips. Her hair is in a spiky ponytail with bangs covering her left eye. Her hair stops at her butt. She is 5 ft 11. She was wearing an out fit like ours only instead of PPGZ it said SPGZ. The mini-jack was black denim. She had dark red stripes on her mini-jacket. Her top was black with a realistic picture of a skull and cross-bones. (You should know what that looks like 'cause I'm not gonna explain it.) On the front of her black skirt was a dark red snake. I stepped forward and asked in a firm voice " Who are you?" She replied " Oh. How silly of me. My name is-". She didn't finish her sentence because a girl who had panther black hair with red highlight that went down to her waist, with Bright purple eyes, who was 5 ft 9 that looked like she was 19 flew up to were she was and said "Sorry I'm late Death." The girl that didn't get to finish her sentence, now known as 'Death' said" Why were you late, Macy?" The girl with purple eyes now known as Macy was wearing an identical outfit as death except her stripes were red. The letters SPGZ were red, while Death's were almost black. Macy's top was almost black with a realistic picture of cherries on it. On the front of her red skirt was a picture of a black panther. They both have black belts .Death's compact was black with a white S. Macy's compact was red with a white S too. Macy said " I stayed up till 5 am and when I woke up it was already 8. S I flew over here as fast as I could." Buttercup said to Death "So, Death is your real name?" Death replied "Yes, But My name for when I'm in this form is Corrupted Brenda and Macy's is Cherry." Miya said "That explains the cherries on her shirt." Macy replied " Actually, I don't know why I have a cherries on my shirt." I said "How about we start fighting instead of chit chatting like friends." Everyone nodded and we started fighting

_** 30 minutes later…**_

I don't know how long we can last. Miya, Kuriko, Bloss, and Belle are already unconscious. I'm surprised Bunny is still standing. Bunny had a big gash on her left leg because Cherry shape shifted to a panther and scratched her on her leg. I has a really bad bite mark on my left arm and a few bruises on her neck because Corrupted Brenda Shape shifted into a red snake and bit me on the arm and almost strangled me to death. Buttercup have a bite mark on her left leg, a gash on her right arm, and bruises on her neck and arms. The bruises on her arms are from blocking energy blasts from both of them.

_** 30 minutes later…**_

We all are on the ground unable to move. Miya, Kuriko, Bloss, and Belle woke up ,but still were too injured to help us fight. All of us soon became unable to fight. I asked the girls my voice barley audible "What do we do now?" They all replied in the same voice level as me " We die." I nodded. We could not do anything except lay there ready for them to finish us off. We were originally planning to use our final attack that could destroy the earth if we mess up, but we were so beaten up we could barley move. Corrupted Brenda said "Wow. My dad HIM would be so proud of me. If he was alive. Finally, I can avenge him." Cherry said "Well, it wasn't nice knowing you girls, so enjoy hell. Ahahahaha!" Corrupted Brenda said "Well PPGZ, it's time for you gals to die." She and cherry made a combined energy ball that was HUGE. They said " Bye, Bye. Corrupted Cherry Bomb!" While releasing the energy ball. We closed our eyes waiting for the impact. After a few seconds I opened my eyes because the impact never came. I slowly lifted my head up and saw Corrupted Brenda and Cherry were flying away injured. I felt someone pick me up and I looked up and I think I saw Blade, but I wasn't sure so I asked hoarsely " Blade, is that you?" He nodded and said "Shhhhh. Come on, lets get you to the hospital." I nodded and saw the other rowdy ruffs picking up their counterparts while Ken picked up Kuriko, and flew us to the hospital. They all barged through the E.R. doors yelling "WE NEED A DOCTER, NOW!" A few seconds later nurses lifted us up onto separate gurneys and took us to different hospital rooms. I was in room 175. I couldn't see whether others were taken. A nurse asked me very nicely "Ok Sweetie, What's your full name?" I replied in a whisper " Blaze Annabelle May Higarashi." She nodded and said "Well, me name is Nurse Smith , but you can call me Cindy. Alright Blaze, Professor Utonium will check up on you in just a moment." I nodded. I met Professor Utonium when I moved here from Auburn, Washington. No not Washington D.C. Auburn Washington. Washington ,the state. Washington is home of the Space Needle.

_** Flashback**_

The day I was walking to the airport I passed my favorite park I used to play in. I saw a light beam coming towards 5 little kids. I did what the girls did I yelled "Watch Out!" and ran to the kids and blocked them. I shouted "_**Burning Blaze**_" and Transformed. I looked and saw a whip in my hand. I asked "What happened? What's going on? I'm really confused." I took out the compact that was in the belt and saw eight buttons. Seven buttons were lining the edge of the compact. The color of those buttons were Pink, Blue, Green, Purple, Orange, White, and Hot Pink. The eighth button was in the center and it was Gray. I was curious about the buttons lining the edge. My curiosity got the best of me so I pressed the pink one and I saw a girl with Orange hair with a red bow, and Pink eyes. She asked "Who are you?" very politely. I replied " I'm Blaze. Who are you?" She said " I'm Blossom. Where are you?" I said "Auburn, Washington U.S.A. in North America." She said "I'm in New Townsville, Japan. In Asia." I said "I'm moving there today." She said "Oh fantastic! Meet my at New Townsville Park tomorrow and press the Gray button in the center to change out of you're outfit. You just got your power right?" I nodded and said "Yes and thanks! Bye!" She said "bye." and closed her compact. After that, I pressed the Gray button and was back in my regular clothes. A hot Pink top with hearts and hot pink jeans with pink flats. When I got there met up with her and she took me to the lab to meet the Professor.

_** End Of Flashback**_

That's how I became a Power puff and met the Professor. After the flashback the Prof. came in.

**Me: Done! YAY! All in one day!**

**Momo:_ Corrupted Brenda/Death_ belongs to_ Rainbow-Bullet_ and_ Cherry/Macy_ belongs to_ Ms. Angel 9871_.**

**Macy and Death: R & R or else we'll haunt you in your dreams!(Evilly laughing)**

**Miya: Please Review and rate. (Scared Voice)**

**Everyone: SAYONARA! (BYE!) See ya soon.**


End file.
